


Incoherent- drabble collection

by eretree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretree/pseuds/eretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reunion is happening next week?!!??!!! <br/>They are holding hands?!?????<br/>Am i actually still alive??!!!?!<br/>God</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Nyssa bolted up as glass touched her face. She woke up to a sound of a shattering window and a sight of a peculiar blonde. It wasn't long untill she recognised her as her features still drilled in the memory of last night. The glass cut her leg. "Maybe you shouldn't have kicked it," Nyssa said cleaning the girl's wound.  She reeked of alcohol. Sara occupied the bed while mumbling some incoherent sentences. Nyssa wished Sara had knocked on the front door instead. She covered her and waited untill she fell asleep. _"Maybe kicking the window was a good idea."_


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting so close she could practically see her eyes, that always seemed so brown, were actually shining green. Nyssa slipped an envelope underneath the table so no one else could see. Sara knew, she had to leave her beloved again, before even opening it. She could feel her heart beating in every inch of her body as she clenched her fists, wiped her tears and shared an innocent, no tongue, kiss, that possibly was the _last_ one they had shared, with the brunette. Her lip was trembling, shaking as she managed to say her _last_ words: "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

She raised her head and looked around. She thought she saw her face.   
"This can't be."  
 _2 minutes passed._ She looked again and saw her again. It was an eternity since she last saw her face, her blue eyes melting with the few freckles on her pale face, it felt like an eternity without touching her blonde hair. It was an eternity without her.   
She remembered hearing her last words so vividly, she still had nightmares of her dying.   
"Sara!" Nyssa called.  
"Sara!"  
She ran to the other platform.   
_10 years passed_ and Sara can still hear her beloved dying.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator was right in front of them. The journey to the top floor would be long an exhausting and yet, Sara went right for the stairs.   
»Let's take the elevator,« Nyssa said as Sara's long legs were moving upstairs. Her words were meaningless as Sara acted like she hadn't heard them.    
Nyssa took her hand and lead her inside the elevator. It was long untill Sara pressed the buttons. She looked into the mirror inside and saw the people she had killed. All of them looking at her with blood all over their faces.   
»You're safe with me, Sara.«


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a special evening nor was it a normal one. It was one they'd rather forget but the smell will remind them forever. Everything around them reeked, _rotten banana peels, half-eaten oranges, dirt._ All had the same smell, unique, awful and unwashable smell of embarassment.   
"Can't believe you dropped your phone in here," Nyssa grumbled. It was rarely they both got a day off.  
"I'll make it up to you later," Sara teased and dug deeper smin search oh her lost phone.  
"Found it!" Nyssa exclamed as Sara threw herself on her and started kissing her _filth_ stained neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness was all around her. The path downstairs seemed endless. She finally reached the ground and looked for the switch. A lightbulb lighted up and fidgeted around. She was quickly _blinded_ as it was shining right in her face.  
She tripped on a small silver box she hadn't seen before. She opened it carefully and watched the photos of her soon-to-be wife fall out. There she was as a toddler, with her short blonde locks and a tomato soup all over her face. She closed the box when she couldn't watch it anymore as she was _blinded_ by her beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

A lot of time has passed since Sara left the league. An eternity without her laugh that used to make every aspect of their life better.  
Nothing could make _this_ better. Picking up her father's package, Nyssa soon knew she didn't want to go through with it. The obligation to her father, the league, all of it started weighing down on her.   
She never wanted this. Choosing between love and family.   
She left with her sword, _undecided._   
She knew what was to be done when instead of pressing the sword to Sara's neck, she placed gentle _kisses_ all over it.


	8. Chapter 8

6 digits typed in and Sara followed the guy to the meeting. Guarding Felicity had its advantages. Businessmen always laughed at her and questioned her capability and everytime she proved herself _worthy_ of Felicity's trust. She smelled a familiar scent of dark coffee.  
 _Nyssa_ smelled the same the morning after they first professes their _love_ for each other.   
_Nyssa_ smelled the same the evening her hands were tangled in her long dark hair and her legs were hugging her sweaty back.   
Thinking about their time together was harder than she had thought.  
How she wanted a cup of dark coffee!


	9. Chapter 9

She thought she heard a familiar voice, one that she hadn't heard in ages. She turned and there she was, wating, looking at her.   
Their hands touched and for a moment it felt like time didn't _exist_. Nyssa's hands have always been warm, for her, they have always been soft.   
After Sara bent over backwards to get _Nyssa_ out of the dungeon, it felt like nothing could separate them ever again.   
The thought of waking up to her made Sara all kinds of _crazy_ , it made her believe that real love really _does_ exist and it's snuggled right beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is happening next week?!!??!!!   
> They are holding hands?!?????  
> Am i actually still alive??!!!?!  
> God

**Author's Note:**

> I started liking drabbles which is weird.  
> also i would die for sara lance  
> Feel free to comment or kudos and check out my other stuff  
> sara:)


End file.
